Vascular Disease is the leading cause of complications and death in patients with diabetes. Risk markers and underlying mechanisms have not been fully elucidated, and may differ from those in non-diabetic individuals. The unifying theme for the Program Project is that hyperglycemia and insulin resistance alter a number of biological processes which interact in vicious cycles to accelerate atherogenesis and are consequently major underlying risk factors for vascular disease. The overall objectives are to define these unique processes and to elucidate underlying biochemical, metabolic, and genetic determinants of vascular disease complications in diabetes. Over the past 4 years, we have collaborated with the DCCT/EDIC Study Group, and have made novel observations regarding vascular disease pathogenesis in Type I Diabetes. This work has focused our studies on specific pathogenic processes. We will also incorporate a Type 2 Diabetes cohort from the VA Cooperative Study, "Glycemic Control and the Complications of Diabetes, Type 2", with high vascular disease event rates. These collaborations provide a unique opportunity to address the pathogenesis of accelerated atherogenesis in the two main types of diabetes, and will greatly augment the scientific knowledge that will be gained in the conduct of these world-class prospective trials. The Program Project has 4 projects and 3 cores. Project 1 will assess lipoproteins, glycoxidative stress, and inflammation as risk factors in studies involving Type 1 and 2 Diabetes patients and cultured cell systems. Based on preliminary data, changes in the NMR lipoprotein subclass profile will be emphasized. Project 2 will elucidate interactions between inflammation, modifications of lipoproteins, and autoimmunity in vascular disease risk. These novel concepts are also based upon exciting preliminary data pertaining to LDL-antibody complexes. Project 3 will pursue interesting preliminary data and define the role of the kallikrein-kinin system in vascular disease complications, with effects on mitogenesis and matrix production. Project 5 will assess the role of the Insulin Resistance Syndrome and novel factors secreted from adipocytes in the pathophysiology of biochemical risk factors and cardiovascular complications. Cores include an Biostatistics and Epidemiology which will link with the trials data coordinating centers, and Molecular and Statistical Genetics Core. There is true synergism among the projects at both scientific and logistical levels. The Program Project design allows for interactions among multi-disciplinary investigators studying the same cohorts, which will define how multiple pathological processes interact at the level of the arterial wall to promote atherosclerosis.